<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El misterio de Kageyama Tobio by RocioEspinola0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204656">El misterio de Kageyama Tobio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioEspinola0/pseuds/RocioEspinola0'>RocioEspinola0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mistery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioEspinola0/pseuds/RocioEspinola0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno y Aoba Johsai estaban teniendo un partido de práctica, cuando un niño igual a Kageyama aparece preguntando por él. El setter de primer año lo presenta como su hermano menor, y todos acaban teniendo la misma duda en la cabeza: ¿Realmente, alguno de nosotros sabe algo sobre Kageyama? <br/>Dándose cuenta de que ninguno conocía nada del setter, deciden averiguar todo lo que puedan de él y más aún, de su familia,  ya que, parece ser algo de lo que no quiere hablar. <br/>¿Por qué a Kageyama no le gusta hablar sobre su casa o su familia? ¿Qué estará ocultando?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Shirabu Kenjirou, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Yamagata Hayato, Kageyama Tobio/Semi Eita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nadie entendió bien que paso ese día… todo era muy confuso y extraño. </p><p>Aoba Johsai fue invitada por Karasuno a un partido de práctica en su escuela, como grandes rivales obviamente habían aceptado. Todo hasta ahí iba bien, los juegos habían sido difíciles pero divertidos, cada equipo daba lo mejor de sí, y entonces, llegó el descanso. </p><p>Kindaichi y Kunimi le habían pedido a Yamaguchi que les mostrara donde había una canilla para rellenar sus botellas de agua, el chico los había acompañado amablemente, con su propia botella en mano. Todo parecía ir bien, estaban charlando tranquilamente, cuando una voz, detrás suyo les llamó la atención. </p><p>-Disculpen, ¿podrían decirme hacia donde queda el gimnasio del equipo de vóley? –</p><p>Los tres chicos se voltearon, eh inmediatamente se quedaron congelados. Kunimi y Kindaichi no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad. El Kageyama de la secundaria estaba parado delante de ellos, mirándolos tranquilamente, ¡¿acaso eso era normal?! Ambos chicos contuvieron la respiración. </p><p>Yamaguchi, por otra parte, al escuchar esa amable pregunta, se dio la vuelta, listo para responder, y se quedo con las palabras en la boca, mientras observaba a un chico apenas un poco más bajo que él, idéntico a su compañero de equipo. El niño tenia el mismo cabello negro que Kageyama, peinado de la misma manera; tenia los mismos ojos azules con un brillo agresivo, y hasta tenia el mismo ceño fruncido en la cara. La única diferencia que encontró Yamaguchi, fue la campera que tenia puesta, azul y branca, con la inscripción "Kitagawa Daiichi High School" en ella. </p><p>- ¿Kageyama? -La pregunta salió de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerla. El pequeño asintió. </p><p>Los tres chicos se quedaron en silenció mirando al niño frente a ellos, como si fuera un extraterrestre. Esté se empezó a poner nervioso y decidió volver a hablar. </p><p>-Disculpen, realmente no quiero molestarlos, pero necesito ir al gimnasio del equipo de vóley y no tengo idea de donde queda. –</p><p>La voz sacó a Yamaguchi de su parálisis momentánea y le sonrió al niño. </p><p>-Sí, lo siento. Nosotros te llevamos. -Le contesto, y extendió su mano, esperando que el chico la tomara. </p><p>El niño, en lugar de tomar la mano, solo se quedo mirándola, sin entender que era lo que quería que hiciera. </p><p>Yamaguchi miro a sus compañeros, quienes seguían congelados, con los ojos fijos en el niño. No es que pudiera culparlos, él mismo apenas podía apartar la mirada. </p><p>Como el niño seguía sin agarrar su mano, Yamaguchi la movió en un ademan de que lo siguiera, agarro a los chicos de Aoba Johsai por el brazo y empezó a caminar.  </p><p>-Sabes, yo soy parte del club de vóley. -Le comento al pequeño, quien se relajo un poco al saber eso. </p><p>Kunimi y Kindaichi caminaron al lado de Yamaguchi, sin desviar la mirada del chico, hasta que llegaron al gimnasio. A penas pusieron un pie dentro, se soltaron y corrieron a abrazar a su vicecapitán como si su vida dependiera de ello. </p><p>Iwaizumi estaba hablando con sus compañeros de tercero, cuando dos personas lo abrazaron fuertemente de la cintura y ocultaron sus cabezas en su pecho, murmurando que su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad. Él los miro, reconociendo enseguida a sus kohais de primer año, y les devolvió el abrazo, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos lo quiso soltar. Notó entonces, al primer año de Karasuno en la puerta, tieso mirando fijamente alrededor, el resto de sus compañeros también lo miraron. </p><p>Yamaguchi al verse libre de los primeros años de Aoba Johsai se sintió expuesto, los miembros del equipo lo estaban mirando, junto con los de su propio equipo sin entender qué pasaba. Él busco alrededor a Kageyama, hasta encontrarlo, lo miro fijamente, y se volteó hacia niño que tenía detrás. Eran completamente iguales. </p><p>Karasuno no entendía que estaba pasando en absoluto, primero vieron a los primeros años de sus rivales entrar corriendo y aferrarse a Iwaizumi, y luego notaron a Yamaguchi en la puerta. Para ellos, se veía muy tenso, pero no entendían porque, hasta que hablo. </p><p>- ¡Kageyama, alguien te busca! -Exclamo. </p><p>Yamaguchi se hizo a un lado, y animó al niño a entrar. Ni bien, él lo hizo, se escucho un jadeo en masa, y todo Aoba Johsai y Karasuno se le quedaron mirando. </p><p>Kageyama Tobio, había estado hablando con Sugawara cuando sus ex compañeros habían entrado corriendo. Él no entendía nada, sin embargo, su sempai le dio un codazo y le señalo la puerta. Yamaguchi estaba ahí y lo miraba fijamente. ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? </p><p>Escuchar a su amigo decir que alguien lo buscaba le pareció extraño, hasta que vio quien era. Se sintió enojado, al ver a todo su equipo y el equipo rival mirando al niño como si fuera de otro mundo, así que decidió actuar. </p><p>-Shun. -Lo llamo. El pequeño enseguida corrió hasta él y oculto su cara en su pecho. Obviamente se sentía nervioso con tanta gente mirándolo. </p><p>Kageyama envolvió sus brazos en la cintura del niño, tratando de ocultarlo de los demás. Todos tenían la vista fija en ellos. </p><p>- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -Pregunto suavemente. </p><p>El niño se separo un poco de él, y lo miro con una sonrisa incomoda. </p><p>-Lo siento, olvide las llaves del departamento. ¿Me puedes dar las tuyas, ni-chan? –</p><p>Kageyama suspiro, había estado pensando que algo más grave había pasado, después de todo, su hermano menor no vendría a buscarlo a su práctica por algo, si no fuera importante. </p><p>-Esta bien, no te preocupes. -Sonrió, y luego cuestiono. - ¿Dónde está Tori? –</p><p>-En la entrada, le dije que me esperara ahí. -Le respondió el niño. </p><p>Kageyama asintió y se volvió hacia su entrenador y sensei, quienes también lo estaban mirando anonadados. </p><p>-Lo siento, Ukai-san. ¿Podría ir hasta la sala del club a buscar las llaves de mi casa y dárselas a mi hermano? –</p><p>Tanto el entrenador como el sensei salieron de su sorpresa al escuchar a su alumno hablarles, y asintieron, asegurándole que no había problema. </p><p>Kageyama inmediatamente, agarro a su hermano y se disponía a salir, cuando la voz de su estúpido mejor amigo lo detuvo. </p><p>-Kageyama, ¿quién es él? -Le pregunto. </p><p>Todo Karasuno estaba sorprendido de ver a su setter ser amable con alguien. Estaban aún más sorprendidos de ver que ese alguien era una copia más chica del setter. Hinata vocalizo lo que todos se estaban preguntando. </p><p>-Chicos. -Kageyama se dio cuenta que no iba a poder salir sin responder la pregunta. -Él es mi hermano menor, Shun. –</p><p>El niño los saludo con la cabeza, bastante incómodo.</p><p>Daichi sabía que su kohai setter era un poco reservado en cuanto a mencionar cosas personales, él ni siquiera sabia cuando era su cumpleaños, pero después de tantas charlas sobre sus familias, pensaba que, si Kageyama no había mencionado que tenia hermanos, era porque era hijo único. </p><p>-No sabía que tenías un hermano, Kageyama. -Dijo, en un intento de salir del aura incomoda que había. </p><p>Podía ver desde donde estaba, que el niño al lado de su kohai estaba muy nervioso. </p><p>-No creí que fuera algo que debía mencionar. -La respuesta del setter lo confundió. ¿Acaso para él no era normal decir que tenia hermanos? -Vamos Shun, no dejemos a Tori esperando. –</p><p>Como su kohai también se veía tenso, él lo dejo irse, sin embargo, dos preguntas quedaron flotando en su cabeza, la primera: ¿quién era Tori?; y la segunda: ¿por qué si revisaba sus recuerdos, no encontraba ninguno en el que Kageyama hablara sobre su familia? </p><p>Kageyama, después de que su capitán asintiera, jalo a su hermano hasta la sala del club, tantos ojos sobre él lo habían puesto muy nervioso. Busco las llaves de su casa, y se volvió hacia el niño en la puerta. </p><p>-Perdón, Ni-chan. -Murmuro esté. </p><p>Kageyama suspiro y lo envolvió en un abrazo, si a él lo ponía incomodo las miradas de todos, a su hermano mucho más. </p><p>-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. -Le dijo, y le dio un beso en la frente. -Ten, será mejor que Tori y tú se apuren, no quiero que anden por las calles cuando se ponga oscuro. –</p><p>El niño tomo las llaves que su hermano le ofreció y asintió. Se dio la vuelta para irse, y noto enseguida, que no sabia hacia donde estaba la entrada, sin embargo, una mano agarro la suya, distrayéndolo. </p><p>-Vamos, te acompañare hasta la entrada y de paso saludare a Tori. -Su hermano mayor le sonrió. Ambos empezaron a caminar de la mano. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>En el gimnasio, la salida de Kageyama culmino en que el barullo volviera, más desde el lado de Aoba Johsai que desde el de Karasuno. </p><p>Oikawa no podía creer lo que había visto, era el Tobio-chan de la secundaria, ¡pero no era Tobio-chan! ¡Era un mini clon suyo!<br/>Horrorizado, abrazo a su mejor amigo por la espalda, y oculto su cara en su nuca. Ahora entendía porque sus kohais habían dicho que su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad. ¡Su peor pesadilla también era la de él! ¡Y no esperaba que se volviera real! </p><p>Iwaizumi, no estaba aterrorizado como sus compañeros, sin embargo, en su mente, no paraba de repetirse la misma pregunta: si él y Kageyama eran buenos amigos, ¿por qué nunca supo que tenia un hermano? </p><p>Daichi miro inquieto a su equipo, que se quedaran callados era un milagro, pero también significaba que habría problemas más adelante. Por el momento, él se quedo mirando a Aoba Johsai. Los chicos del equipo parecían conmocionados, y hablaban entre ellos, mientras que su vice capitán intentaba calmar a sus dos kohai y a Oikawa, que se le había prendido a la espalda y no quería soltarlo. </p><p>Daichi realmente admiraba a Iwaizumi, no cree que él pueda tener la paciencia del otro para aguantar los dramas de Oikawa jamás. </p><p>Kageyama volvió corriendo al gimnasio, y todos clavaron su vista en él. Sugawara compadeciéndose de su kohai, codeo a Daichi y le susurro que deberían volver a entrenar. </p><p>- ¿Por qué todos están quietos? El descanso ya termino, a entrenar. -Daichi ordeno, y luego se dirigió a su kohai setter. -Kageyama, lanza para mí. –</p><p>El capitán de Karasuno arrastro a su miembro más joven al otro lado del gimnasio, lejos de todos, y empezó a rematar las pelotas que, el chico le mandaba. </p><p>Daichi podía decir, mientras seguía rematando, que si bien, los equipos habían vuelto a entrenar, sus ojos estaban puestos en Kageyama, y este se daba cuenta, ¿por qué sino estaría tan tenso? A él nunca le gusto ver a uno de sus compañeros incómodo, así que se esforzó por mantener la vista de su kohai en él, y distraerlo de las miradas de los demás. </p><p>El entrenamiento termino temprano, ya que nadie podía concentrarse. Matsukawa y Hanamaki se despidieron de Karasuno en lugar de sus compañeros, puesto que Oikawa seguía aferrado a su mejor amigo, e Iwaizumi, tenia que lidiar con él y con sus dos kohai, que seguían prendidos a sus costados. </p><p>Todos limpiaron el gimnasio rápidamente, y se fueron al aula del club a cambiarse. </p><p>Tanto Daichi como Suga podían notar que el ambiente estaba tenso, nadie hablaba, y Kageyama estaba intentando cambiarse lo más rápido posible. </p><p>-Realmente no imagine que tuvieras un hermano menor, Kageyama. -Noya rompió el silencio. </p><p>Todas las miradas se clavaron en el setter de primer año, quien, si antes se estaba cambiando rápido, ahora más. </p><p>-No es el único. -Murmuro, y escucho el jadeo en masa de sus compañeros. </p><p>A Kageyama realmente no le gustaba hablar sobre su familia, no porque no los quisiera. Sus hermanos eran algo de lo que él se sentía muy orgulloso, los amaba a todos por igual, y siempre estaba ahí para ellos. Sin embargo, hablar sobre ellos o sobre cualquier otra cosa personal, le incomodaba. </p><p>-Entonces, ¿tienes más hermanos? -La pregunta de su sempai, lo hizo tensarse. </p><p>-Cuatro. -Respondió, y se puso su campera. </p><p>Kageyama sabía que tenia la mirada de todos en él, así que agarro su bolso y se disponía a salir corriendo, cuando su estúpido mejor amigo volvió a hablar. </p><p>- ¡¿Tienes cuatro hermanos más?! -Exclamo. - ¿Ellos también se parecen a ti? ¿Son más altos? ¿Cuántos años tienen? ¿Los puedo conocer? –</p><p>Hinata empezó con su torrente de preguntas, mientras Kageyama se acercaba sigilosamente a la puerta. </p><p>Daichi notó que su kohai intentaba huir, no lo culpaba, pero tenia curiosidad sobre lo que respondería, así que decidió intervenir. </p><p>-Hinata, no lo estás dejando responder. -Su kohai saltarín se detuvo. </p><p>Kageyama había llegado a la puerta, pero la voz de su capitán lo hizo detenerse, era obvio para él, que no iba a salir de ahí sin responderles. </p><p>-No me entendieron. -Aclaro en voz baja. -Lo que quise decir es que tengo cuatro hermanos menores… Shun es uno de ellos. –</p><p>Ni Daichi, ni Sugawara se esperaban eso, ya de por sí les había sorprendido que su kohai tuviera un hermano menor, ¿pero cuatro? </p><p>- ¿Y hermanos mayores? -Tanaka no quería quedarse con la duda que acababa de surgir en su cabeza. </p><p>-Dos…-Kageyama abrió la puerta del club. -Tengo cuatro hermanos menores y dos hermanos mayores. –</p><p>El setter de primer año salió, cerro la puerta, y echo a correr. </p><p>Todos en el aula se quedaron congelados. ¿Cuatro hermanos menores y dos hermanos mayores? No lo podían creer. </p><p>Terminaron de vestirse en silenció, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos. Salieron del aula y Daichi la cerró con llave, fueron juntos hasta la entrada, y solo entonces, Yamaguchi expreso lo que tenia en su mente. </p><p>-Chicos, yo… eh estado pensando… ¿nosotros conocemos a Kageyama? -Todos lo miraron con confusión. -Realmente, no paro de revisar mis recuerdos y lo único que sé de él, es que le gusta la leche, los bollos de carne, y que juega vóley desde pequeño… ni siquiera sé donde vive o cual es su color favorito… -</p><p>La pregunta de Yamaguchi caló hondo en todos, y repasando sus recuerdos, llegaron a la misma conclusión. Realmente, ninguno de ellos sabía nada acerca de Kageyama Tobio. </p><p>-Esto es extraño. -Declaro Sugawara. -Sé que Kageyama es poco comunicativo, pero esperaba saber un poco más sobre él… -</p><p>Daichi estuvo de acuerdo con su vice capitán, y el resto asintió. </p><p>-Si somos un equipo, deberíamos saber más sobre él. -Razono Enoshita. </p><p>-De acuerdo. -Noya sonrió. -A partir de mañana, pasaremos más tiempo con Kageyama y le preguntaremos cosas, así podremos conocerlo mejor. –</p><p>Todos asintieron, sin embargo, tanto Daichi como Sugawara estaban indecisos ante la idea de hacer eso, pues podrían llegar a ahuyentar más a su kohai que a acercarlo. </p><p>“Espero que esto no termine mal” Fue el pensamiento de ambos, antes de separarse del resto, para irse a sus casas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Los miembros de Karasuno y Aoba Johsai empiezan a molestar a Kageyama.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama ya se esperaba que algo como esto pasara, él lo sabía. Desde el momento que menciono que tenia más hermanos, era obvio que Hinata iba a empezar a preguntarle por ellos, pero por suerte, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi lograron callarlo, durante la mitad de la mañana, diciéndole que, si lo molestaba mucho, le dirían a Daichi y él no estaría contento. </p><p>En el almuerzo, el equipo se reunió. La vista de todos clavada en su kohai de primer año. </p><p>-Por favor, dejen de mirarme. -Murmuro Kageyama, comiendo lo más rápido que podía. </p><p>-Perdona Kags, es que ayer nos dejaste muy sorprendidos. -Suga le sonrió a su kohai. -Sabes, todos nos quedamos pensando, y… nos dimos cuenta de que no sabemos casi nada sobre ti. –</p><p>Kageyama ya sabía eso, y entendía hacia donde iba su sempai. </p><p>-Kags, ¿podríamos hacerte unas preguntas? -Suga puso su mejor cara de perrito apaleado y su kohai asintió. </p><p>-Si hay algo que no quieras responder, puedes negarte. -Le aviso su capitán. </p><p>Daichi no estaba muy de acuerdo en preguntarle directamente, cosas personales a su kohai, pero no quería pelear con Suga, así que se contuvo y solo le dijo, que tuviera algo de tacto con él. </p><p>- ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber? -Kageyama miro a sus compañeros con resignación. </p><p>- ¿Por qué nunca nos hablas de tu familia? -Pregunto Noya, había tenido esa intriga desde ayer y quería quitársela. </p><p>-No me gusta mucho hablar en general, y sobre mi familia menos. -Kageyama no esperaba que fueran tan directos. </p><p>“Esto va a ser una pesadilla” Pensó. </p><p>- ¿Tus padres nunca vinieron a ver nuestros juegos o sí? ¿Por qué? -Hinata sin saberlo, dio con algo delicado. </p><p>-Sí, ellos nunca vinieron a ver uno de nuestros juegos. Me niego a responder la razón. –</p><p>Tsukishima se dio cuenta enseguida, que la pregunta de Hinata había puesto a Kageyama muy tenso. Daichi y Suga también lo notaron. </p><p>- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito, Kags? -Yamaguchi se adelanto a su amigo saltarín, pues lo vio abrir la boca para decir algo. </p><p>-El violeta. -Kageyama se dio cuenta de que su compañero lo había salvado de otra pregunta de Hinata. </p><p>- ¿Por qué nunca nos invitas a tu casa? -Tanaka iba a preguntar cosas importantes y no naderías como Yamaguchi. </p><p>-Me niego a responder. –</p><p>- ¿Dónde queda tu casa? -Noya siguió a su pelado amigo. </p><p>-Me niego a responder. –</p><p>- ¿Cuántas personas son en tu familia? -Asahi sentía algo de vergüenza al unirse a Tanaka y Noya, pero también tenia mucha curiosidad. </p><p>-Me niego a responder. –</p><p>-Rey, ¿qué sentido tiene hacerte preguntas si no vas a contestar ninguna? -Tsukishima se sentía fastidiado, ya que, aunque no lo admitiera, también tenia curiosidad y que su compañero no respondiera nada lo estaba sacando de quicio. </p><p>-Hacen preguntas sobre un tema del que no me gusta hablar. -Kageyama también se estaba enojando, ¿Por qué sus compañeros no podían preguntarle algo más sencillo como Yamaguchi? </p><p>- ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? -Daichi intervino, notando la mirada de su kohai setter. </p><p>-El 22 de diciembre. -Kageyama suspiro, al menos su capitán no intentaba invadir su vida privada. </p><p>- ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito? -Suga se unió a Daichi, para calmar un poco a su kohai. </p><p>-Águilas. -Kageyama termino su comida, y se levantó del suelo. -Voy a volver a mi salón. –</p><p>- ¿No confías en nosotros? -La pregunta de Hinata revoto en la mente de todos los presentes. </p><p>Kageyama confiaba en sus compañeros, enserio lo hacía, pero hay cosas de las que simplemente no le gusta hablar, y su familia era una específicamente. </p><p>-Confío en ustedes, pero no me gusta hablar sobre mi familia ni mi casa. -Respondió. </p><p>- ¿Por qué? -Sus amigos eran muy persistentes. </p><p>-Me niego a responder y me voy. -Kageyama se fue corriendo. </p><p>Todos se miraron por un instante, y Enoshita expreso lo que pensaban. </p><p>-Algo nos esta ocultando. –</p><p>-Quizás solo es reservado con sus cosas personales. -Daichi sabia que todos ya estaban planeando como descubrir todas las incógnitas que Kageyama no había contestado, sin que él se diera cuenta. -Escuchen, sé que ahora tienen curiosidad, pero si Kageyama no quiere hablar sobre eso, por algo será, y es mejor dejarlo así. –</p><p>Daichi sabía que a su kohai setter le había costado mucho integrarse al equipo y empezar a confiar en ellos, no quería que eso se perdiera, solo por inmiscuirse en cosas que no le incumbían. La vida privada de su kohai era solo suya, y nadie tenía derecho a intervenir, a menos que él lo dejara. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>En la terraza de Aoba Johsai, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Kindaichi y Kunimi estaban sentados, almorzando en silencio. </p><p>-Sé que me voy a arrepentir de preguntar esto, pero ¿qué diablos paso ayer con ustedes cuatro? -Hablo Matsukawa. -Parecían estar en shock. –</p><p>-Matsun, tú no estuviste en la secundaria con nosotros. -Le respondió Oikawa. -Ese chico era la viva imagen de Tobio-chan en su primer año. –</p><p>Matsukawa y Hanamaki sabían que, a sus cuatro amigos, ver al hermano menor de Kageyama los había afectado, pero seguían sin entender por qué. ¿Qué importancia tenia que Kageyama tenga un hermano menor que se parece a él? </p><p>- ¿Y eso qué? -Hanamaki miro a su capitán con exasperación. -Matsun también tiene un hermano menor que es idéntico a él, y no los eh visto a ustedes cuatro hacer un escandalo por eso. –</p><p>Iwaizumi no estaba afectado por eh hecho de que el hermano de Kageyama fuera igual a él, sino por el hecho mismo de que Kageyama tenia un hermano menor y no se lo había dicho nunca. </p><p>-No lo entiendo. -Murmuro y los dos terceros años pusieron su vista en él. -Creí que Kageyama y yo éramos amigos, pero nunca me dijo que tenia un hermano. –</p><p>-Quizás solo es muy reservado con respecto a su familia. -Sugirió Matsukawa. -No es importante, debes saber un montón de cosas mas sobre él. –</p><p>Sin saberlo, Matsukawa dio en el blanco sobre algo que los cuatro chicos había estado pensando inconscientemente hasta ahora. </p><p>Oikawa sabía que no había sido nada amable con su kohai, pero esperaba saber más de él, que solo eh hecho de que fuera un genio y que le gustara la leche. Ni siquiera podía recordar cuando era su cumpleaños.</p><p>-Ni siquiera sé donde vive mi kohai. -Susurro, mirando su comida. </p><p>Kunimi y Kindaichi había pasado sus tres años de secundaria al lado de Kageyama, y, sin embargo, no sabían casi nada sobre él. No tenían ni idea de donde vivía, si tenía mascotas, nunca habían visto a sus padres ni a nadie de su familia, ¿Qué clase de mejores amigos habían sido? </p><p>-Pasamos tres años con él, y no sabemos nada. -Kunimi se veía preocupado, algo que nunca demostraba. </p><p>- ¿Qué clase de mejores amigos fuimos? -Se cuestiono Kindaichi en voz alta. </p><p>Eso si llamo la atención de los terceros años. Hanamaki y Matsukawa sabían por Iwaizumi que sus kohais había sido amigos de Kageyama, pero no que habían sido “mejores amigos”. </p><p>-De acuerdo. -Hanamaki suspiro. - ¿Qué les parece si invitamos a Kageyama el fin de semana a una pijamada y ustedes hablan con él sobre lo que quieran? –</p><p>Los cuatro chicos asintieron y dejaron el tema. </p><p>Cerca de las ocho de la noche, se juntaron en la casa de Oikawa. Iwaizumi con su teléfono en mano, marco el número de su kohai, y puso el altavoz.</p><p>- ¿Hola? -Todos escucharon la voz de Kageyama. - ¿Iwaizumi-san? –</p><p>-Hola Kageyama. -Iwaizumi sonrió. -Perdón por molestarte, pero quería hacerte una pregunta. –</p><p>Todos escucharon a Kageyama decir que sí, y luego, unos gritos les llamaron la atención. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el setter? </p><p>-Dejen de pelear, compórtense como corresponde. -Escucharon la voz del chico, parecía estar lejos del teléfono, por lo que apenas se entendía lo que decía. </p><p>Ellos escucharon otras voces replicar, y luego el ruido de una puerta cerrándose. </p><p>-Lo siento, ¿Iwaizumi-san? ¿Sigues ahí? -Kageyama les hablo. </p><p>-Sí, ¿esta todo bien? -Pregunto Iwaizumi, preocupado. </p><p>-Sí, lo siento. Mis hermanos estaban discutiendo y tuve que salir a detenerlos. -Se excuso el setter de primer año. </p><p>Todos se quedaron en silencio, habían captado demasiado bien la frase, y una palabra en especial les llamo mucho la atención. Kageyama había dicho “mis”, no “mi hermano”, “mis”, más de uno. </p><p>- Kageyama, ¿tienes más de un hermano? -Iwaizumi vocalizo lo que los demás pensaban. </p><p>-Sí… tengo seis en total… -Les llego la respuesta desde el teléfono, y Hanamaki tuvo que taparle la boca a Oikawa para que no gritara. </p><p>Kunimi y Kindaichi tenían la vista fija en el celular, congelados. Ellos no imaginaban que Kageyama tuviera un hermano, pero ¿seis? ¿Cómo habían dejado pasar eso? <br/>Iwaizumi no estaba mucho mejor, pensando en su mente que quizás, Kageyama no lo consideraba como alguien de mucha confianza si no le había hablado de la cantidad de hermanos que tenía. </p><p>-Nunca me dijiste que tenías hermanos. -Reclamo sin darse cuenta. </p><p>Se escucho un suspiro en el teléfono y el setter respondió. </p><p>-No creí que fuese algo que debiera mencionar. –</p><p>Nadie sabía que contestar a eso. Entonces, se escucharon ruidos desde el celular, y una voz grito. </p><p>- ¡NI-CHAN! –</p><p>Todos estaban sorprendidos. Sin saber si hablar o no. Kageyama lo resolvió por ellos. </p><p>-Lo siento, Iwaizumi-san. Me tengo que ir, envíame la pregunta por mensaje. –</p><p>El setter colgó y los miembros de Aoba Johsai se quedaron parados, mirando fijamente el teléfono por un rato.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kageyama sigue siendo molestado por su equipo y Aoba Johsai hasta que finalmente se cansa.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Durante las dos semanas siguientes, los miembros de Karasuno empezaron a acosar a su setter de primer año con preguntas, siguiéndolo a todos lados, y haciendo berrinches cuando esté no quería contestarles. </p><p>Kageyama, ya harto de sus compañeros, no tuvo otra solución, más que huir hacia el aula de los terceros años, y usar a Daichi y Suga como escudo, cada vez que alguien empezaba a sobrepasarse con los berrinches. </p><p>Para colmo, sus compañeros de Karasuno no eran los únicos que lo molestaban. Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Kunimi y Kindaichi habían adoptado la costumbre de ir a buscar al setter a su escuela y acompañarlo un par de cuadras, también haciéndole preguntas que no quería responder, lo cual, culminaba en un Oikawa haciendo pucheros y quejándose, mientras él salía corriendo, evitando que lo siguieran a su casa. </p><p>“¿Por qué no pueden dejarme en paz? Esto ya se esta convirtiendo en un infierno, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me dejen tranquilo? ¿cambiarme de escuela?... o quizás…” Pensó Kageyama, frustrado. “Realmente, no sé… ¿y si les doy el gusto y los llevo a mi casa?... las cosas podrían salir mal, pero también dejarían de acosarme…”</p><p>Kageyama siguió pensando, mientras se dirigía al gimnasio para la práctica de la tarde. Sus compañeros volvieron a hacerle preguntas, hasta que Daichi llegó y los mando a hacer vueltas a la cancha. Honestamente, si él tuviera que elegir a alguien para presentar a su familia, sería a su capitán, o Suga, ambos son muy buenos. <br/>La práctica paso sin contratiempos, y pronto termino, Kageyama corrió a los vestidores para cambiarse, aún con la duda de si invitar a su equipo de una vez a su casa o no. </p><p>-Yamayama, ¿por qué no nos invitas a tu casa el fin de semana? -cuestiono Hinata, logrando, sin querer, que su compañero desistiera de la idea de llevarlos.</p><p>-No. -Respondió el setter. </p><p>- ¿Pero por qué? -Tanaka miro a su kohai con exasperación, ya estaba cansado de que le dijera lo mismo y nunca explicara la razón. </p><p>-Simplemente no quiero. -Kageyama ya tenia las respuestas formuladas en la cabeza para esa situación. </p><p>-Dejen de molestar a Kags y vístanse. -Suga intervino. </p><p>Él también tenia mucha curiosidad sobre la familia y la casa de su kohai, pero notaba que a él no le gustaba hablar de eso, así que, no lo presionaba, y ayudaba a que los demás lo dejaran tranquilo. </p><p>Fuera de la escuela, los miembros de Aoba Johsai, esperaban al setter de primer año como todos los días, cuando una voz detrás de ellos, los asusto. </p><p>-Disculpen, ¿saben si el entrenamiento del club de vóley ya acabo? –</p><p>Los chicos se dieron la vuelta para responder, y se quedaron congelados. Kunimi y Kindaichi, sintieron que estaban teniendo un deja vu, pues el chico frente a ellos era, sin dudas, hermano menor de Kageyama. </p><p>Por otra parte, los terceros años, tenían la vista fija en el niño, con la sorpresa plasmada en el rostro. Ellos no esperaban encontrarse otra vez, con el hermano menor del setter. </p><p>Iwaizumi iba a hablar, cuando vio a Karasuno acercándose. </p><p>- ¡Ni-chan! -El niño llamo a su hermano, y tanto Aoba Johsai, como Karasuno, vieron enseguida a Kageyama correr hacia el pequeño y envolverlo en un abrazo. </p><p>Matsukawa y Hanamaki saludaron a sus rivales, sin desviar la vista del setter de primer año. </p><p>-Hey, ¿qué haces aquí? -Lo escucharon hablar. – Es muy tarde para que andes fuera, deberías estar en casa. –</p><p>-Lo sé, pero al abuelo se que acabaron sus medicinas. -El niño respondió. -Me dio la receta para que pasemos por una farmacia. –</p><p>Todos vieron como Kageyama asintió y el niño le dio un papel. </p><p>-Esta bien, pero la próxima vez, llámame Satoshi. No me gusta que andes solo tan tarde fuera de casa. –</p><p>Tanto Aoba Johsai como Karasuno jadearon, ellos habían pensado que el niño era el hermano menor que habían visto en la práctica hace dos semanas, y si no mal recordaban, se llamaba Shun. </p><p>- ¿Satoshi? ¿Qué tu hermano menor no se llamaba Shun? -La pregunta de Enoshita, hizo que Kageyama se diera cuenta de que todos seguían a su alrededor. </p><p>Él se volvió para mirar a sus compañeros de equipo, todos tenían la confusión escrita en la cara. Suspiro, al final, no iba a salir caminando de su escuela sin responder más preguntas.</p><p>-Chicos, él es mi hermano menor Satoshi, el gemelo de Shun. –</p><p>Hanamaki y Matsukawa al oír al chico decir eso, le taparon la boca a Oikawa, ya que, parecía que iba a gritar, mientras que, Iwaizumi se puso detrás de sus kohais, para agarrarlos si se caían de espaldas.</p><p>- ¿Él es… otro de tus hermanos menores? -Daichi no podía creerlo, el niño era igual a Kageyama y al hermano que habían conocido. </p><p>“¿Será posible que todos los hermanos de Kageyama sean iguales a él?” Pensó. </p><p>-Ya se los dije, tengo seis hermanos en total. -Kageyama quería irse. -Shun y Satoshi son dos de los menores. –</p><p>Como nadie de Karasuno ni Aoba Johsai podía hablar de la sorpresa, el setter de primer año se despidió y se fue caminando con su hermano prendido a su brazo. </p><p>-Kags huyo de nosotros, otra vez. -Se quejó Suga, una vez que salió de su sorpresa. </p><p>-Tobio-chan… tiene dos clones suyos… -Murmuro Oikawa antes de caer desmayado en brazos de sus compañeros de tercer año. </p><p>-Kageyama logró desmayarlo. -Hanamaki se río y ayudo a su amigo a poner a su capitán en su espalda. </p><p>- ¿Kunimi, Kindaichi, siguen vivos? -Matsukawa pregunto, mientras sostenía a Oikawa sobre su espalda. </p><p>Los dos primeros años de Aoba Johsai estaban pálidos y con la boca abierta, sin decir nada. </p><p>-Tierra llamando a nuestros primeros años, ¿están ahí? -Hanamaki paso su mano por enfrente de los chicos, sin embargo, ninguno se movió, apenas si parpadearon. </p><p>-No reaccionan… vamos a tener que cargarlos a ellos también. –</p><p>Iwaizumi y Hanamaki subieron a sus dos kohais en sus espaldas, se despidieron de sus rivales y se fueron. </p><p>Karasuno, tratando de no dramatizar, eligió guardar cada uno de sus pensamientos para sí mismo eh ir en silencio a sus casas, al menos por ese día. </p><p>A la mañana siguiente, el setter de primer año no pudo ni llegar a la puerta de la escuela, que sus compañeros de equipo lo jalaron hacia la sala del club y empezaron a acosarlo con preguntas sobre su familia. </p><p>Esta vez, ni Suga, ni Daichi intervinieron, pues tenían demasiada curiosidad, lo que causo, que Kageyama se enojara y saliera furioso de la sala, gritando que estaba harto de todos. </p><p>El setter se paso todo el día esquivando y gruñendo a los miembros de su club, hasta que llegó la hora del entrenamiento. Los chicos de Aoba Johsai que habían estado el día anterior aparecieron, con la excusa de que habían suspendido su práctica y pidieron entrenar con Karasuno. Ukai estuvo de acuerdo, y Kageyama se encontró cada vez más irritado, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y explotó. </p><p>- ¡Está bien! ¡¿Quieren conocer a mis hermanos y ver mi casa?! ¡Bien! ¡Mañana les paso la dirección y pueden venir a conocerla! ¡Ahora déjenme en paz! –</p><p>Dicho eso, Kageyama salió furioso del gimnasio, se cambio de ropa y se fue a su casa, sin siquiera mirar a sus sempais, que lo habían seguido preocupados. </p><p>Daichi y Suga casi saltaron del susto, cuando su kohai había gritado y salido del gimnasio dando un portazo. Lo siguieron para tranquilizarlo, pero este los ignoro y se fue. </p><p>“Quizás, si deberíamos haber intervenido… él realmente está muy enojado…” Pensaron, mientras volvían al entrenamiento. </p><p>Tal como lo dijo, Kageyama le paso a sus compañeros de equipo y amigos de Aoba Johsai la dirección de su casa y la hora, a la que los esperaba.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karasuno y Aoba Johsai van a visitar la casa de Kageyama, se enteran de un montón de cosas que no sabían.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama estaba sentado en la sala de su departamento, pensando en que había sido un error invitar a sus compañeros de escuela. </p><p>“¿Qué pasa si me empiezan a preguntar sobre mis padres frente a mis hermanos? ¿O los hacen llorar? No debí dejarme llevar por mis emociones… pero enserio me sacaron de quicio… ¿y ahora que voy a hacer? …” Pensaba, cuando alguien le toco el hombro. </p><p>Kageyama se dio vuelta, solo para ver a Shun mirándolo. </p><p>- ¿Estás bien, Ni-chan? -Le pregunto el niño. - ¿Estás preocupado por la visita de tus amigos? ¿Quieres que me quede? –</p><p>-No, Shun. -Le respondió. Lo que menos quería Kageyama era preocupar a sus hermanos. -Está bien, tú y Satoshi tienen que ir a sus clubes, yo voy a estar bien. –</p><p>- ¿Seguro? -Satoshi pregunto, mientras bajaba la escalera, hacia la sala. </p><p>-Sí, no se preocupen. -Kageyama les sonrió a sus hermanos, y los acompaño hasta la puerta. -Tengan una buena práctica, y no vuelvan tarde. –</p><p>El setter les dio un beso en la frente a sus dos hermanos, y estos se fueron. </p><p>- ¡Ni-chan! -Vino el grito desde el segundo piso, y Kageyama salió corriendo hacia arriba dejando sus preocupaciones atrás. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Los miembros de Aoba Johsai se encontraron con los de Karasuno dos cuadras antes de la casa del setter de primer año. Se saludaron y siguieron caminando juntos, en silencio. </p><p>Cada uno de ellos, pensaba en como seria la casa de Kageyama, y su familia, también se cuestionaban si el setter estaría feliz de verlos, pues desde el día que los había invitado, no les hablaba.</p><p>“Espero que Kags no siga enojado con nosotros… realmente no me gustaría ver a mi kohai molesto… quizás no debería haber venido, pero tengo tanta curiosidad…” Pensaban Daichi, Suga e Iwaizumi. </p><p>Pronto, todos llegaron a un edificio bastante lujoso, verificaron la dirección, y se dieron cuenta de que era ahí. Entraron y le preguntaron a la recepcionista por el departamento de Kageyama, ella les dio el número de piso y puerta, y les señalo los elevadores. </p><p>Dividiéndose en tres grupos, ocuparon los ascensores y subieron al piso 14, donde vivía el setter. Buscaron la puerta del departamento, y tocaron. Dos minutos después, un niño de cabello castaño y ojos azules abrió la puerta. </p><p>El niño se quedo viendo al grupo de chicos en el pasillo sin entender, así como, los miembros de los equipos de vóley se le quedaron mirando, con una cara de sorpresa pura. </p><p>- ¿Hola? –</p><p>La voz del pequeño saco a todos de su parálisis, y le sonrieron. El niño era otra copia de Kageyama, con cabello castaño. </p><p>-Hola, buscamos a Kag…a Tobio. -Hablo Suga. </p><p>El niño asintió, dio un paso atrás y grito. </p><p>- ¡Ni-chan, alguien te busca! –</p><p>Enseguida se escucharon pasos desde dentro del departamento, y apareció Kageyama detrás del pequeño. </p><p>- ¿Qué paso Tori? -Pregunto, antes de ver a los chicos en el pasillo, -Oh, ya llegaron. –</p><p>Kageyama aparto a su hermano menor, para que sus compañeros pasaran. </p><p>-Ni-chan, ¿ellos son los amigos de los que me hablaste? -El niño cuestiono, mirando a su hermano mayor. </p><p>-Sí, ellos son mis compañeros de equipo y algunos de mis amigos de otra escuela. -Kageyama le sonrió a su hermano y rodeo su cintura con uno de sus brazos. </p><p>- ¿Este es otro de tus hermanos Yamayama? -Hinata intento acercarse al niño, sin embargo, este al verlo, se oculto detrás de su hermano. </p><p>-Sí. -Kageyama le dio un empujón a su saltarín amigo, para que se alejara. -Él es Tori, otro de mis hermanos menores. –</p><p>“Así que él es Tori.” Pensó Daichi mirando al niño. </p><p>Todos saludaron al pequeño, sin embargo, él no salió de detrás de su hermano. Kageyama tampoco lo animo a salir, pues sabia que Tori era tímido con personas mayores que no fueran de su familia. </p><p>-Tori, ¿por qué no vas a jugar arriba con Misaki? -Le sugirió, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. </p><p>-Sí, yo mejor voy arriba. -El niño corrió por la escalera y se metió en uno de los cuartos, dejando a su hermano mayor solo en la sala con sus amigos. </p><p>Todos, una vez que Tori desapareció de su vista, empezaron a mirar alrededor. El departamento de Kageyama era bastante lujoso, y grande, aunque con tantos hermanos para nadie fue una sorpresa. </p><p>-Tus padres si que tienen dinero. -Menciono Matsukawa, y el setter solo asintió, invitando a todos a sentarse en la sala, algunos en el suelo, y los demás en los sillones. </p><p>- ¿Todos viven aquí contigo? -Iwaizumi pregunto. </p><p>- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con “todos”? -Kageyama miro a su antiguo sempai. </p><p>-A tu familia claro. Tus padres, tus hermanos… -Iwaizumi vio enseguida, que su ex kohai desviaba la vista al suelo. - ¿Hay algo mal? –</p><p>-No, solo no quería que preguntaras eso. –</p><p>Todo Karasuno y Aoba Johsai se quedo en silencio, hasta que Nishinoya se acercó al setter y le puso una mano en el hombro. </p><p>- ¿Sabes que no vamos a juzgarte si dices que tu familia no es buena verdad? -El setter miro a su libero, y soltó un resoplido. -Confía más en nosotros. –</p><p>Kageyama apartó la mano de su hombro, se levanto y fue hasta el ventanal, sin que nadie lo siguiera. </p><p>-Vivo aquí con cinco de mis hermanos y mi abuelo. -Finalmente respondió. -Mi padre tiene empresas exitosas y vive viajando… creo que la última vez que lo vi… ¿fue hace tres años? … no lo recuerdo... –</p><p>Nadie dijo nada. Kageyama se sentía incomodo hablando de su familia, sobre todo de sus padres, pero no es como que pudiera mentirles si estaban en su casa. Cualquiera de sus hermanos les diría la verdad. </p><p>-Mi madre se divorció de mi padre hace cuatro años, después de que Misaki, mi hermano menor, naciera. Se fue a vivir a Italia con mi hermana mayor, Miwa. No la eh vuelto a ver desde entonces… ella no quiere saber nada de nosotros. -Continuo. -Mi hermano mayor, Tokiya, es quien se encarga de nosotros, pero siempre está trabajando, así que, mi abuelo cuida a mis hermanos mientras yo estoy en la práctica, y el resto del tiempo… soy yo quien los cuida. Así es mi vida, ahora la conocen. –</p><p>Kageyama se dio la vuelta, algunos de sus compañeros lo miraban con preocupación y otros con tristeza. Él suspiro eh hizo lo mismo que cuando sus hermanos estaban tristes. </p><p>- ¡No pongan esas caras! ¡Sonrían! ¡Mi vida no es tan mala! -El setter señalo su cara y puso una gran sonrisa, que parecía divertida. </p><p>Daichi, Suga, Iwaizumi y Oikawa no lo podían creer, ellos que siempre vigilaban que Kageyama estuviera bien, ¿cómo no se habían percatado de esto? ¿Tan bueno era su kohai para ocultar algo así? </p><p>Kunimi y Kindaichi no estaban mucho mejor, después de todo, hace cuatro años, ellos eran los amigos de Kageyama, y estaban en primero de secundaria. No paraban de pensar, como algo así se les había escapado. </p><p>“¿Tan malos amigos fuimos que ni cuenta de esto nos dimos?” Pensaron al mismo tiempo sin dejar de ver al setter. </p><p>Matsukawa y Hanamaki estaban divididos, entre mirar a sus amigos y kohais y mirar a Kageyama. Iban a decir algo, cuando una voz se escucho en todo el departamento.</p><p>- ¡Ni-ni! -Un niño más pequeño que el anterior bajo corriendo las escaleras, y se dirigió al setter. </p><p>Kageyama, al ver a su hermanito venir, extendió los brazos y lo levando del suelo, abrazándolo. </p><p>- ¿Qué paso Misaki? -Le pregunto, y el niño puso una hoja, enfrente suyo.</p><p>-Mira, mira, te hice un dibujo. -El pequeño sonrió. </p><p>Kageyama tomo la hoja y la miro. </p><p>-Ay, pero que bonito. -Sonrió, y el niño se acurruco más contra su cuello. - ¿Lo pongo en mi habitación? – </p><p>Misaki asintió, y Kageyama lo bajo, doblo la hoja y la puso en su bolsillo, más tarde ya la pegaría en su cuarto. </p><p>-Ni-ni, ¿quiénes son ellos? -El setter al estar pensando en donde pegar el dibujo, olvido a sus visitas. </p><p>Volvió a alzar a su hermanito, y le sonrió. </p><p>-Misaki, ellos son mis amigos de la escuela. -Le dijo. </p><p>- ¡Tienes muchos! -El niño miraba a cada uno con curiosidad. </p><p>Por otra parte, todos parecían haber tomado el hábito de congelarse, cada vez que veían a uno de los hermanos del setter. Con este niño era igual, todos estaban anonadados, con la vista clavada en el pequeño, que era también, muy parecido a Kageyama. </p><p>-Todos tus hermanos son iguales a ti. -Murmuro Daichi, lo que hizo reír a su kohai, y que el niño lo mirara a él. </p><p>-No eres la primera persona que me lo dice. -Kageyama iba a decir algo más, cuando su otro hermano menor bajo la escalera, y se prendió a su pierna. -Hey, Tori. ¿Tienen hambre? Ya casi es hora de la merienda. –</p><p>-Sí. -Misaki le respondió a su hermano mayor. </p><p>Kageyama sonrió y camino hacia la cocina, con sus hermanos menores prendidos a él. Los miembros de los equipos de vóley lo siguieron. </p><p>El setter de primer año dejo a sus hermanitos sentados en la mesa de la cocina, y se puso un delantal. </p><p>Casi todos los miembros de Karasuno y Aoba Johsai no pudieron evitar sacarle una foto. El delantal que se había puesto Kageyama, era azul, con pegatinas en todos lados, y tenía escrito en negro: “Mejor hermano del mundo”.</p><p>-Tobio-chan, te vez tan lindo con eso puesto. -Oikawa chilló, y su kohai resoplo. </p><p>-Nosotros lo decoramos. -Tori y Misaki dijeron, levantando las manos. </p><p>-Les quedo muy lindo. -Suga los alago, y los niños le sonrieron. </p><p>Como hasta ese momento, ninguno les había agradado a los niños, el setter de tercer año no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de poder hacerlos sonreír. </p><p>-Muy bien, ¿qué quieren comer? -Kageyama les pregunto a sus hermanos. </p><p>-Muffins con crema. -Respondieron ambos. </p><p>Kageyama asintió y se puso a preparar la mezcla, mientras sus compañeros y hermanos miraban. <br/>Muy pronto, los niños empezaron a aburrirse, miraron a los amigos de su hermano mayor y luego sonrieron.</p><p>-Ni-chan. -Llamaron. El mayor los miro. - ¿Podemos hacer lo mismo que cuando nos cocinas y no tenemos visitas? –</p><p>A lo que se referían los niños, es que, cada vez que cocinaba, Kageyama ponía canciones infantiles y cantaba con sus hermanos mientras preparaba la comida.  El setter dudo un poco, pues nadie sabia que cantaba, pero sus hermanos enseguida pusieron caras de cachorritos apaleados y no pudo resistirse. </p><p>-De acuerdo. -Aceptó. </p><p>Los chicos de Aoba Johsai y Karasuno no entendían a que se referían los hermanos, hasta que, el setter de primer año, prendió un equipo de música, y una canción infantil empezó a sonar. </p><p>La sorpresa era palpable en todos los presentes. Al comenzar a sonar la música, los niños se bajaron de la mesa y empezaron a bailar, mientras que su hermano mayor cantaba la letra de memoria, con una voz hermosa. </p><p>“Kageyama… ¿siempre cantó así? ¿siempre tuvo una voz tan bonita?” Se preguntaron todos en su mente. </p><p>Suga miraba a su kohai fascinado, hasta que sintió que alguien jalaba de su pantalón, y vio al hermano menor de Kageyama, Misaki extendiendo sus manos hacia él. </p><p>-Baila conmigo. -Dijo y Suga estuvo encantado de seguir al niño. </p><p>Por otra parte, Tori se acerco a Daichi y también lo jalo, para que bailara con él. </p><p>Los padres de Karasuno estaban irradiando felicidad, no podían creer que los hermanos de su kohai los hubieran invitado a bailar y estuvieran riendo tomándolos de las manos. </p><p>Kageyama, también estaba feliz, cantando y mirando a sus hermanos bailar con sus sempais riendo. </p><p>Las canciones siguieron pasando, mientras el setter cocinaba, y todos lo veían cantar y de vez en cuando, moverse al ritmo de la música. Pronto, llevo los muffins al horno, puso el temporizador, y les sonrió a sus hermanos. </p><p>-Bueno, ¿ahora quién baila conmigo? -Pregunto. </p><p>Tori, velozmente empujo a Daichi hacia su hermano, y fue hasta Iwaizumi, extendiendo sus manos. </p><p>Kageyama no pudo evitar reírse, ante la incomodidad de su ex sempai, por bailar con su hermano. </p><p>Otra canción infantil empezó a sonar, y Kageyama volvió a cantar, mientras trataba de bailar con su capitán. </p><p>Después de que la pista terminara, el setter de primer año, agarro a Suga de la mano, y lo hizo bailar con él. El tercer año, no se negó, estaba más que feliz de bailar con su kohai. </p><p>Matsukawa y Hanamaki tuvieron que agarrar a Oikawa para que no interrumpiera el momento, mientras que Tanaka y Nishinoya grababan la escena. </p><p>La hora de cocción se pasó rápidamente, se escuchó el timbre del temporizador, y Kageyama saco los muffins del horno. Él empezó a preparar la crema, mientras sus hermanos, ya cansados, se sentaban sobre Daichi y Suga, en unas sillas. </p><p>-Ya, preparo la crema, dejamos que se enfríen un poco los muffins y comemos. -Dijo a sus hermanos, quienes asintieron. </p><p>-No sabía que cantabas tan bien Kageyama. -Comento Yamaguchi. </p><p>-Mamá le enseño, ella era cantante. -Explico Tori, y todos volvieron a mirar al setter. </p><p>Kageyama, no había mencionado que su madre era cantante. Iban a preguntarle sobre eso, cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió, y Satoshi y Shun entraron por ella. </p><p>- ¡Volvimos! -Gritaron al mismo tiempo, y Tori y Misaki salieron disparados hacia ellos.</p><p>Los gemelos envolvieron en un abrazo a sus hermanos menores, y se acercaron a la cocina, con ellos en brazos. </p><p>-Bienvenidos. -Los saludo Kageyama. - ¿Qué tal les fue? –</p><p>- ¿Pateaste muchos traseros ni-chan? -Tori le pregunto a Shun, quien sonrió. </p><p>-Claro que sí, enano. -Respondió contento. </p><p>-Shun, no lo llames enano. -Lo regaño Kageyama. </p><p>-Él sabe que se lo digo con cariño. -Shun le resto importancia, y miro a los visitantes.  -Así que… tus amigos aún siguen aquí… -</p><p>Kageyama se volteó para ver a sus hermanos, y noto como los gemelos miraban a sus compañeros con recelo. </p><p>-Sí, aún siguen aquí. -Contesto. </p><p>Después de eso, Misaki y Tori empezaron a contarles a sus hermanos mayores, como habían bailado con algunos de los amigos de su ni-chan, mientras este terminaba de preparar los muffins, y ponía a calentar algo de leche. </p><p>En unos minutos, Kageyama les dijo a sus hermanos que se sentaran a merendar y les sirvió algo de leche y los muffins. </p><p>- Mientras ellos comen, vamos a la sala. -Dijo a los miembros de su equipo y todos lo siguieron, dejando a los niños en la cocina. </p><p>Tratando de no hablar sobre sus padres, los chicos de Aoba Johsai y Karasuno empezaron a preguntarle a Kageyama, desde hacia cuanto cantaba, y a que clubes pertenecían sus hermanos. </p><p>Kageyama respondió esta vez, a todas las preguntas, hasta que, se empezó a escuchar una discusión proveniente de la cocina, y el setter tuvo que correr a detener a sus hermanos. </p><p>Apenas Kageyama había parado a sus hermanos, sonó el timbre. </p><p>-Daichi-san o alguien más, ¿pueden abrir la puerta? -Cuestiono desde la cocina. </p><p>Daichi, Suga y Oikawa fueron a la entrada, abrieron la puerta, y se quedaron mudos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oikawa, Daichi y Suga abren la puerta, solo para encontrarse a quien menos imaginaron. Ellos nunca se lo preguntaron, pero ¿acaso Kageyama tuvo alguna vez amigos de infancia?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parado en la puerta del departamento, estaba el setter de tercer año de Shiratorizawa, Semi Eita. <br/>Los tres terceros años no sabían qué hacer. </p><p>-Hola, ¿puedo pasar? -Pregunto Semi. </p><p>-Chicos, ¿quién es? -Se escucho la pregunta de Kageyama desde la cocina. </p><p>Antes de que Daichi, Oikawa o Suga pudiera responder, el chico en la puerta grito. </p><p>- ¡Soy yo Tobs! –</p><p>Enseguida, Kageyama se acerco a la puerta, paso al lado de Suga y abrazo al setter de Shiratorizawa. </p><p>-Eita, que bueno verte. -Semi le correspondió el abrazo. </p><p>-Hey, estaba por la zona y pensé que podía venir. Aunque veo que estás ocupado, ¿quieres que me vaya? -El tercer año de Shiratorizawa miro a Kageyama con una sonrisa. </p><p>-No, no. Pasa. -Kageyama aparto a sus sempais, y Semi entro. </p><p>Desde la sala, el resto de Karasuno y Aoba Johsai pudieron verlo, y se quedaron con la boca abierta. Todos se preguntaban qué hacia el setter de Shiratorizawa ahí, hasta que, los hermanos de Kageyama entraron corriendo. </p><p>- ¡Eita ni-chan! -Exclamaron y se lanzaron sobre el chico. </p><p>-Hey, es bueno verlos, pequeños demonios. -Semi abrazo a Tori y Misaki, y los levanto en brazos.  </p><p>Ambos niños se rieron y miraron al setter con cariño. Entonces, Satoshi y Shun aparecieron. Semi bajo a los niños que tenía y extendió los brazos. </p><p>- ¿Mis gemelos favoritos no me van a dar un abrazo? -Pregunto y los dos hermanos corrieron hacia él. </p><p>“¿Por qué Kageyama y sus hermanos lo tratan con tanta confianza y cariño?” Se preguntaron todos, mientras observaban al setter de Shiratorizawa hablar tanto con los niños como con Kageyama. </p><p>-Tobio-chan, nunca me dijiste que conocías al setter de Shiratorizawa. -Oikawa reclamo, y Kageyama volvió a prestarle atención a sus invitados. </p><p>-Oh, sí. Eita es uno de mis dos mejores amigos de infancia. -Le contesto, y todos jadearon. </p><p>Nadie se esperaba que Kageyama tuviera algún amigo de infancia, más que nada porque él nunca lo menciono. </p><p>- ¿Hay algún problema? -Semi sabía que los compañeros de Tobio no tenían ni idea de que ellos se conocían desde pequeños, y eso lo divertía. </p><p>-No, solo nos sorprendió. -Iwaizumi logró responder. -Kageyama nunca menciono que tenia un amigo de infancia. –</p><p>-Bueno, yo deje de serlo hace bastante. -Semi sonrió ante el sonrojo que cubrió la cara de Kageyama, y ante la mirada confundida de todos sus compañeros. </p><p>“Así que Tobio realmente nunca les dijo nada. Bueno, verlos tan confundidos es divertido, me pregunto qué pasaría si hago algo más atrevido…” Pensó con una sonrisa traviesa. </p><p>Semi se acercó a Kageyama, y le rodeo la cintura con su brazo. La mirada de todos se desvió inmediatamente, algunos con molestia y otros con incredulidad. </p><p>“¿Pero quien se cree que es este chico para rodearle la cintura a Kageyama con su brazo? ¿Y por qué Kageyama no lo detiene?” Pensaron algunos.</p><p>Kageyama notó las miradas disgustadas de sus compañeros y le dio un codazo a Semi para que lo soltara. </p><p>-Hermanitos, deberían volver a terminar su merienda. -Se dirigió hacia los menores, ellos asintieron y caminaron hacia la cocina. -y está vez no peleen. –</p><p>Kageyama se disponía a llevar a sus sempais y Semi a la sala, cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. Él abrió, y Oikawa ya no pudo mantener su enojo dentro. </p><p>- ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! -Exclamo, asustando al dueño de la casa. </p><p>En la puerta estaban el otro setter de Shiratorizawa, junto al libero y un chico un poco más pequeño que ambos. </p><p>- ¿Llegamos en un mal momento? -Pregunto Yamagata Hayato, libero de Shiratorizawa, mientras sostenia la mano de su hermano menor. </p><p>-No, Oikawa-san solo esta dramatizando, pasen. -Kageyama los dejo entrar. -Hola Haru, Satoshi y Shun están en la cocina, puedes ir con ellos. –</p><p>El pequeño abrazo a Kageyama y se fue hacia la cocina, ignorando a todos. Por otra parte, Shirabu saludo a Semi y al dueño de la casa con una sonrisa. </p><p>-Hey, ¿no le vas a dar un abrazo a tu mejor amigo de infancia, Tobio? -Hayato sonrió y extendió los brazos. </p><p>Los miembros de Karasuno y Aoba Johsai no lo podían creer. Una cosa era que Kageyama tuviera dos amigos de infancia, y otra muy diferente era que esos dos amigos fueran miembros del equipo de vóley de Shiratorizawa, al cual habían vencido hacía unas semanas. </p><p>Kageyama, ignorando el jadeo en masa de sus compañeros, se río, y abrazo al libero con una sonrisa. Este lo levanto, y lo hizo dar vueltas en el aire. </p><p>-Ya, ya, demasiado cariño. -Semi intervino. -Shirabu, dile a tu novio que mantenga las manos alejadas del mío. –</p><p>Eso fue suficiente para que todos los que estaban en la sala, se levantaran exclamando juntos: - ¡¿Novio?! –</p><p>Kageyama inmediatamente se sonrojo, y oculto su cara en lo más cercano que tenía, que fue el pecho de Semi. Mientras tanto, Shirabu y Hayato miraban a todos los chicos que estaban en la sala con una sonrisa divertida. </p><p>- ¿No le dijiste a tu equipo que salías con Semi-san, Tobs? -Pregunto Shirabu. </p><p>-Yo me pregunto cómo es que no se dieron cuenta antes. -Hayato siguió a su novio. -Después de todo, ¿cuántos años llevan juntos? ¿Dos? –</p><p>-Tres, bobo. -Semi contesto. - ¿Cómo puedes olvidarlo siendo nuestro amigo de infancia? –</p><p>-Porque empecé a ignorarlos, cuando se ponían muy cariñosos. -Hayato rodo los ojos, y abrazo a su novio. </p><p>Esa interacción dejo con un millón de preguntas a los visitantes, sin embargo, ninguno quiso hablar. Simplemente se despidieron de Kageyama, diciendo que ya era tarde y se fueron. </p><p>-Lo hicieron a propósito. -Tobio reclamo, cuando ya no quedo nadie en su casa. </p><p>-Solo les dimos una pequeña advertencia. -Shirabu sonrió inocentemente. </p><p>- ¿Qué advertencia les dieron con esto? -Kageyama miro a sus amigos y novio con una sonrisa sarcástica. </p><p>-Que, no tiene derecho a tocarte, porque eres mío. -Semi respondió, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio. </p><p>-Y que si se descuidan te transferiremos a Shiratorizawa sin dudarlo. -Lo siguió Hayato. </p><p>-Es una lastima que no dijeran que yo debería haber ido a Shiratorizawa, eso hubiera sido suficiente para que Oikawa-san pegara el grito en el cielo. -Se lamento Tobio, y luego beso a su novio. -Bueno, ya no importa. –</p><p>Los tres chicos de Shiratorizawa fueron a la cocina y merendaron con Kageyama, mientras le contaban lo que habían hecho en la semana. <br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Karasuno y Aoba Johsai había salido del edificio y echado a correr sin mirar, hasta que estuvieron en un parque. Todos tenían la misma pregunta en la cabeza: ¡¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?! Nadie pudo contestar.</p><p>- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Si es Karasuno. -Todos escucharon la voz, y se voltearon. </p><p>Frente a ellos, estaban el capitán, setter y libero de Nekoma, y el capitán y setter de Fukurodani. </p><p>- ¿Qué les paso? Parece como si hubieran visto un fantasma. -Yaku se acercó a Suga. </p><p>Entre todos, después de presentar a los miembros de Aoba Johsai, les contaron a los de Tokio, lo que había pasado desde que uno de los hermanos menores de Kageyama había ido a la práctica. La reacción que obtuvieron no fue lo que esperaron. </p><p>Daichi sabía que Kuroo y Bokuto tenían la tendencia a empezar a reírse de cualquier situación ridícula o graciosa, pero no entendía porque ahora se estaban riendo, junto con Yaku, Kenma y Akaashi. </p><p>- ¿De qué se están riendo? -Les pregunto Tsukishima, con fastidio. </p><p>-De ustedes. -Le contesto Bokuto, cuando logro calmarse. </p><p>- ¿Disculpa? -A Oikawa no le agradaba que alguien que apenas acababa de conocer se riera de él, sobre algo serio. </p><p>-Lo siento, pero es que no lo entendemos. -Akaashi miro a todos los de Miyagi con una sonrisa burlona. - ¿Cómo es que no se dieron cuenta antes? –</p><p>-Hablas como si tú ya hubieras conocido a la familia de Kags y a su novio. -Suga miro al setter de Fukurodani con duda. </p><p>-Pues claro, somos amigos de Kags, y nosotros si hemos ido a su casa. -Kuroo aclaro, aun agarrándose el estómago por reír.</p><p>La respuesta del capitán de Nekoma dejo a todos en blanco. </p><p>“¿Cómo es posible? Kageyama conoció a los de Nekoma y Fukurodani solo hace un par de meses, ¿Y ya los invito a su casa? ¿Por qué a ellos y a nosotros no?” Pensaron todos los de Karasuno. </p><p>- ¿Por qué Yamayama los invito a ustedes a su casa y a nosotros no? -Vocalizo Hinata. </p><p>-Quizás por que nosotros no nos inmiscuimos en su vida privada. -Yaku miro al primer año de Karasuno con cansancio. </p><p>-Y también porque nos perdimos y quedamos varados en Miyagi. Kags nos ofreció que nos quedáramos en su casa. -Bokuto lo siguió. </p><p>Aun con la idea de que los de Nekoma y Fukurodani hubieran quedado varados en Miyagi, para Daichi y Suga era muy difícil imaginar a su kohai ofreciendo acogerlos en su casa. </p><p>-Realmente son unos idiotas. -Kenma despego la vista de su consola. -Ustedes están en el mismo equipo que Tobio y no tenían idea de nada, ni siquiera sabían de su novio… no puede ser. –</p><p>-No es como si tu lo hubieras conocido, Kenma. -Reclamo Hinata, enojado. </p><p>-De hecho, sí lo hice. -Kenma sonrió, volviendo a mirar su juego. </p><p>-Kageyama-san, nos presento a Kenma y a mí su novio hace como dos meses. -Akaashi informó. -Semi-san, es muy agradable, y hace muy feliz a Kageyama-san. –</p><p>Suga y Oikawa quisieron golpearse la cabeza contra una pared. Su kohai no les quiso presentar a ellos su novio, pero si a los setters de Nekoma y Fukurodani. Ninguno de los dos lo podía creer.</p><p>Kuroo noto enseguida el aura de celos que rodeaba a los setters de tercer año, y decidió intervenir. </p><p>-Bueno, al menos ahora ya conocen un poco más de su setter genio. –</p><p>“En eso si tiene razón, ahora conocemos un poco más de Kageyama, pero… ¿realmente valió la pena haberlo hecho enojar eh invitarnos a la fuerza? ¿enserio queríamos saber todo eso?” Pensaron Daichi e Iwaizumi. “Ya no voy a poder ver a mi kohai de la misma manera…”</p><p>Cansados, Karasuno y Aoba Johsai se despidieron de los chicos de Tokio, y cada quien se fue a su casa. </p><p>Al día siguiente, nadie le pregunto nada a Kageyama, hasta que estuvieron en los vestidores. </p><p>- ¿Ya no tienen preguntas? -El setter de primer año sonrió. </p><p>-No, ya sabemos más que suficiente. -Le respondió Enoshita. </p><p>Kageyama pensó en dejar el tema ahí y solo irse a su casa, sin embargo, las miradas de resentimiento y tristeza de sus compañeros pudieron con él. </p><p>-Lo hicieron a propósito, saben. -Murmuro, y todos lo voltearon a ver. </p><p>- ¿Qué? -Pregunto Daichi. </p><p>-Mi novio, y mis amigos de Shiratorizawa, se aparecieron en mi casa a propósito. -Kageyama explico. -Ellos sabían a que hora ustedes estarían, y vinieron solo para darles una advertencia. –</p><p>- ¿Qué advertencia quisieron darnos? -Suga miro a su kohai con confusión. </p><p>-Uno: Eita quería dejarles en claro que soy su novio, así que no pueden tocarme. Y dos: que, si se descuidan, ellos me llevaran a Shiratorizawa. -Kageyama inmediatamente fue abrazado por todos. </p><p>-No, eres nuestro setter, no te vamos a dejar. -Declararon los de segundo año. </p><p>-Esas águilas no nos van a quitar a nuestro bebé. -Murmuraron Daichi y Suga, aferrándose a Kageyama. </p><p>Después de la demostración de afecto, el setter de primer año, tomo su bolso y salió del aula, para irse a su casa. </p><p>Todos los miembros de Karasuno y Aoba Johsai hicieron un acuerdo tácito, nunca más le preguntarían algo personal a Kageyama a menos que fuera muy necesario, y si él no quería responder, entonces no lo obligarían. Suficiente habían descubierto de él ya, y no se querían imaginar que más estaría guardando bajo su manga.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>